neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Coconut Fred
Fred is a God of Creation. He rules over the land of Pupununu. He can bring anything from the pits of his deep imagination to life at will. There is no visible signs of ware on his physical health, however his mental state of mind seems to be effected. Because of overusing his godly powers, he lost all but one of his emotions, happiness. COCONUT FRED KNOWS NO FORM OF SORROW. Synopsis It is not known how Fred came to be. The sun light shined over the great sea, filled with nothing but blue for miles. The emptiness would soon be filled with sandals touching the ocean's surface worn by a humanoid coconut, not sinking but yet somehow able to walk across the ocean ever so casually. With each foot step leaving behind a trail of sand. He does a front flip to test his abilities on the water, which creates more sand as he lands on his hands and back on his feet. He eventually comes to a halt and kicks sand in the air and the small particles of sand create a massive island with trees with buildings built around their structure, a castle made of sand and a volcano bearing a carving of a smile giving off a glowing light and fumes indicating it is indeed active. He polishes off his island by placing and orange slice in the sky to act as if it were the sun. He then transforms the island into a picture and pulls himself out of it and into another one of his pictures and is greeted by two humanoid banana's and immediately shows his dominance by crushing their dreams of becoming the islands most renowned musicians as Fred proceeds to beat box, showing little effort, disrespecting them and publicly humiliating them. He transitions to yet another picture and torments a humanoid cherry by creating an illusion of a shadowy demonic figure, causing the cherry to flee in fear. Fred leaps away, causing actual demons to appear and prey on the innocent cherry. Fred happily watches over as he converts the events back into a photograph. He dives into another picture and brutally drowns a mentally challenged strawberry. He jumps to another image and causes a schizophrenic lemon to crash his ship after he attempts to leave the cursed island, leaving the lemon trapped on Fred's island. After the lemon realizes this, he screams in ultimate despair. He forces his creations to skip along the beach with him, creating demons and monsters to make sure fear were to be stuck into them as a gruesome fate would be in store for them if they did not comply to their god's demands. His creations are forced to harass a watermelon, the local authority by waking him up from his slumber. "Why Fred?" asked the watermelon "YAY ME!" Was Fred's only response. He floats over his island everyday, only to come down once per day to force his own creations in his life threatening trials, killing innocents each day for his own entertainment. Fred shows no remorse for what he has done or what he will do. Fred is a merciless god and is to be feared. Category:Coconuts Category:Gods Category:Main Antagonists Category:Overpowered Characters Category:Poop and NewNew